


Roommate

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: AU, Change of entity, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Minor Mary Morstan/John Watson, Unexpected Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — I want to meet Sherlock, — Mary said categorically.John coughed and looked away.— You won't get along, — he said confidently.





	Roommate

С тех самых пор как Мэри познакомилась с Джоном, она успела довольно хорошо изучить его. Вкусы, привычки любимого, его успехи и неудачи на работе — всё это женщина упорно узнавала от самого любимого и от его друзей, желая быть в курсе всех проблем и удач.  
Однажды в разговоре Ватсон небрежно упомянул некоего Шерлока. С бульдожьим упрямством Мэри вынюхала и про него. Шерлоком оказался сожитель Ватсона, с которым тот делил съёмную квартиру где-то на Бейкер-стрит.  
«Он очень самовлюблённый, хитрый и эгоистичный. В общем, ничего интересного», — отрезал Джон и как-то слишком поспешно перевёл разговор на другую тему.  
Подобная реакция вышла ему боком: Мэри заинтересовалась. А когда Мэри разбирает любопытство, не помогает ничто и никто.  
— Я хочу познакомиться с Шерлоком, — безапелляционно заявила женщина как-то в прекрасный осенний день.  
Джон подавился кофе, закашлялся и отвёл взгляд, когда зелёные глаза любимой ввинтились в его голову, как штопор в консервную банку. Знаю, описание страшное, но поверьте, вживую это выглядело ещё более жутко.  
— Вы не поладите, — уверенно произнёс Ватсон. Произнёс — и поспешно развернул позавчерашний Таймс, пытаясь спрятаться от «штопорного» взгляда Мэри.  
Однако та познала все дальние глубины своего упрямства, и уже через час влюблённые трястись в экипаже, который бодро шествовал к Бейкер-стрит. И если Мэри выглядела вполне спокойной, внутренне празднуя очередную победу женского очарования над мужскими гормонами, то вид Джона говорил, даже нет, орал: «БожеподчемябылкогдасогласилсянаэтувстречуспаситепомогитеАААА!»  
— Сэр, мэм, мы прибыли, — бодро отрапортовал кэб, выселил влюблённых из своей кэбо-кареты и улетел в закат. То есть, не в закат, а всего лишь в ближайший бар, пропивать получку, но для пущего пафоса сойдёт. Тем более, что, пока наши герои тряслись в дороге, действительно повечерело.  
Джон очень неохотно постучал. Дверь открылась так быстро, будто появление врача и его женщины тут, как минимум, ждали, а как максимум — вызывали чрез высшие силы, танцуя с бубном посреди гостиной.  
— Ох, Ватсон! — Хозяйка сего здания, миссис Хадсон, едва не лишилась чувств, увидев любимого сожителя на своём пороге. Она обняла Джона так, что у бедняги затрещали рёбра, и затащила обоих визитёров в дом с такой силой, что мимокрокодилевшие прохожие невольно задумались, точно ли Хадсон миссис.  
— А Шерлок, засранец, так скучал по вам, так скучал! — проинформировала Хадсон растрёпанного Джона, когда тот выбрался из её золототитановой хватки. — Не ел, не пил, всё с газетой сидел на диете! Даже на работу ходить перестал, Лестрейд сильно ругался.  
— Ничего, сейчас я ему въе… сейчас я поговорю с ним, — успокоил хозяйку Ватсон, вовремя успев перейти на более привычный старолондонский.  
Хадсон вытерла платочком слёзы радости, громко высморкалась и куда-то трансгрессировала. Джон, не дожидаясь её обратной телепортации, направился наверх, немного растерявшаяся от такого приёма Мэри последовала за ним.  
— Она так говорила о твоём сожителе… Кажется, старушка считает его ребёнком, — хмыкнула женщина, догнав Ватсона на пролёте.  
— Он и есть ребёнок. Точнее, инфантил, что, впрочем, синонимично ребёнку. Ненавидит ванну, порядок и людей, ревнует меня ко всему, что движется. А что не движется, он двигает и тоже ревнует. Именно поэтому я не хотел, чтобы вы встречались.  
— Но ведь он должен понимать, что ты — взрослый мужчина со своей личной жизнью!  
— К сожалению, это выше его способностей. Не знаю, чем заслужил такую высокую честь, но как-то мне не по себе. — Джон остановился у самой обычной двери, которой оканчивалась лестница, и обеспокоенно посмотрел на любимую. — Прошу тебя, не занимай его кресло, он это ненавидит. Если он будет вести себя неприлично, сразу вставай и уходи, я не хочу обучать его манерам на твоих глазах.  
Что-то было в стальных глазах, и нет, «это» не имело никакого отношения к штопорам, однако всех проняло. Мэри согласно кивнула. Джон согласно вздохнул и взялся за ручку.  
В комнате стояли позитивные чёрные сумерки. Тихо шелестели шторы, покачиваясь на сквозняке и представляя себя величественной сосновой кроной. Шикарным водопадом стекала с крутого столового бока вода из так неосторожно упавшего набок стакана. Ковёр из поддельного китайского сукна покорно мок и, внимая шторам, пытался травянисто шелестеть, но чего не дано — того не дано.  
Ещё бы немного растительности — и данное жилище можно было смело называть оплотом дикой природы. Мэри невольно задумалась, кем работал Шерлок, если его устраивала подобная комната.  
— Холмс! Где ты, мечта корейской кухни?! — зарычал, аки бульдог, Ватсон, принявшись обследовать комнату на предмет обнаружения бывше-сожителя. У того, видно, сработал инстинкт самосохранения, ибо Мэри нигде его не наблюдала. — Выходи сюда, жертва необузданных инстинктов! Какого фига стакан перевёрнут? Почему шторы словно конец мира увидели? Что с креслом, почему оно выглядит так, словно его сделали мамонты в момент своего рождения, а потом носили на ногах до самой смерти?  
Пока Ватсон пытался то воззвать к совести находящегося в стайлс-режиме сожителя, то угрозами выманить его из укрытия, пока «точно не бомбануло», Мэри склонилась над столом, чтобы поднять стакан и остановить искапывающий из него водопад. Неожиданно откуда-то сверху послышалось шелестение, будто бы крыса проскочила по выеденному в потолке тоннелю. В следующий момент что-то огромное упало на женщину, заставив её вспомнить все счастливые моменты в собственной жизни.  
— А-а-а-а!!! — заорала Мэри.  
— Ма-а-а-а!!! — заорало чудище неизведанное.  
— Ага-а-а-а!!! — заорал Джон.  
Когда плёнка с воспоминаниями снова вернулась туда, где ей надлежало пылиться, а барабанные перепонки смогли снова преобразовывать звук, Мэри открыла глаза и осмотрелась. Стакан укоризненно поблёскивал в её сторону, практически ровными осколками украсив на всё согласный ковёр. Шторы испугались и опали, не решаясь шелестеть как кроны в присутствии такого громогласного урагана. Сумерки раздвинули свои тёмные бочка и опавшие тельца штор, позволяя ллюбопытному закату засунуть нос в дикую комнату.  
На руках Ватсона сидел огромный коричневый кот и урчал так, что перекрывал шум ночного Лондона, льющийся из окна.  
— Знакомься, дорогая, это — Шерлок, — торжественно объявил Джон. Повернул голову урчащего монстра и не менее торжественно добавил: — Холмс, это — Мэри, моя невеста.  
Кот приоткрыл наглые глаза цвета ореховой неожиданности, смерил женщину пренебрежительно-неуважительно-скучающим взглядом, зевнул во всю немаленькую пасть и снова уткнулся носом в подмышку врача.  
Мэри же ошарашенно уставилась на того, кто сделал то, чего не могли добиться её родители, коллеги и мелкий подопечный — сделал из неё абсолютно натуральную некрашенную блондинку.  
— Твой сожитель — кот? — наконец выдавила она.  
— Ага. Его подкинули миссис Хадсон где-то с года два назад. Она его утопить хотела, но Лестрейд в тот день очень вовремя пришёл пить чай и попросил его для ловли крыс на участке.  
— А почему «Шерлок Холмс»?  
— Шерлок потому, что миссис Хадсон так понравилось. Ну, а Холмс… В общем, любит он холмы. Особенно, если там кошечки тусуются.  
Шерлок согласно мяукнул.  
Мэри задумалась.  
Мэри решила.  
Ватсон слишком поздно это заметил, чтобы принять меры и смыться.  
— Давай он будет жить с нами!

 

***

 

История умалчивает то, каким образом Мэри удалось уговорить своего, как оказалось, не менее упёртого мужчину. Но одно я знаю совершенно точно — вот уже третий год они все живут вместе, вполне живые и даже здоровые.  
А Шерлок и Мэри, к удивлению Джона, нашли общий язык. Видимо, нашли две гадюки друг друга.  
Вот и сказочке конец, давайте пожалеем бедного Ватсона и пожелаем ему много работы, ибо с тех пор только там он мог хоть как-нибудь отдохнуть.


End file.
